Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayers (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Overview Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, the said Dragon Slayer also has the ability to eat their own element. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons, the Second Generation, who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations. It seems that, for some reason, all Dragon Slayers of an advanced "level" suffer from severe motion sickness. At lower "levels", this isn't much of a problem, however, as the years pass, they too, will gain this weakness. Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses. History This form of Magic was born over four hundred years ago during the Dragon Civil War. The war that has been in a stalemate condition which scarred the land so badly, made the Dragons that supported co-existence between humans and dragons came up with a strategy wherein they taught humans Magic and were asked to join the war against the opposition faction. The war that has been in stalemate began to favor the faction that supported co-existance. However there was a miscalculation that the Dragons had not predicted as the humans became corrupted by their Magic that they learned and started to slay all of the dragons from both factions, thus earning them the name "Dragon Slayers". The Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into that of a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body into the element they control, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. There are two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Styles First Generation The original Dragon Slayers were taught their Dragon Slayer Magic by an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer’s teacher was also their foster parent. Second Generation Those from this generation of Dragon Slayer have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers. Unlike the First Generation Dragon Slayers, they are capable of easily entering Dragon Force, seemingly of their own free will. Third Generation Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima. As with the previous generation of Dragon Slayers, these Dragon Slayers can also freely enter Dragon Force at will. Dragon Force Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptile-esque scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines for First Generation Dragon Slayers, and scaly arms, sometimes complete with claws, for Second Generation Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Abilities Dragon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Dragon Slayer spells, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and considerably boosts their Magic Power, which becomes visible, taking the appearance of a Dragon. When exuded at its fullest, said Magic Power takes on a violent corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of Magic power employed. Achieving *For First Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have been taught their Magic by a real dragon, certain conditions must be met in order to enter Dragon Force: the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those somehow related to the element they can control and consume; while other, unrelated substances can be eaten as well, these have been described as being similar to "poison" for the user, causing heavy after effects, such as pain on activation and extreme exhaustion after use. However, it is likely that, due to it being considered the final state a Dragon Slayer can attain, a First Generation Dragon Slayer may eventually be able to freely enter Dragon Force without outside sources of power, like the Third Generation. *For Second Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have obtained their powers by implanting Dragon Lacrima in their body, they seemingly enter Dragon Force when they make use of their Dragon Slayer Magic, though this does not always seem to be the case. *Third Generation Dragon Slayers, those who have not only been taught by a Dragon but also have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body, are capable of freely entering Dragon Force. However, the appearance of their Dragon Force is slightly different from the previous generations, for instead of actual scales, a scale-like design appears on their face and body. Dual Element Dragon Mode Though unusual, only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both elements besides increasing their destructive abilities. The two known Dragon Slayers capable of using this ability belong to the First Generation. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Fairy Tail